


Twin Suns: Avenge Us

by Ee_Ayy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Hatred, Memories, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_Ayy/pseuds/Ee_Ayy
Summary: I hated you so much.Kenobi watched the rolling yellow eyes.I promise you, I did. Not anymore.Twin Suns: the final face-off of Kenobi and Maul from a slightly abstract, quick sketch point of view.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Kudos: 30





	Twin Suns: Avenge Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch the Rebels scene from Season 3 Episode 20 first, k thanks. :D
> 
> Pretty much, this is me just trying to process the end of the story between these two characters. Finally let myself watch it and literally still wowed by how they finished it all.

What used to be a ghost, and then a sadistic horror, had become a weak and familiar presence. Painful, yes, but more in compassion than any current suffering of Obi Wan’s. And when Kenobi wandered away from the galaxy, to a sandy nowhere for resting and for protecting, that shadow of red bitterness slinked after him. The shadow trickled, staggered quietly. Not quite aimless, but lacking sane lines to walk in. It followed hatred rather than Obi Wan.

Now, amidst the sand storms and the calm nights, under two suns, under desert stars, there was for the old Kenobi a sense of biding peace, long awaited. The sinister presence tried to stick tendrils of fear into it but was too threadbare to interrupt the Force’s simple accord with tranquility in the desert. Even when the demon’s eyes looked at Kenobi from across the fire, the old master gazed back serenely. Even in the darkness, when the fire went out, Kenobi stood unwavering. The two stared and waited, one loathing the other. One withered, the other weathered. One writhing away from anything good, the other acknowledging their bridge and all of their water. Both--tired. Strangely, the demon’s hate did not exist on this planet, as much as he wanted it to. It had another home, far away, from a time long ago, before he ever knew the Jedi standing before him. But he’d lurched himself after Kenobi for so many years. He’d hated him for so long.

So he lurched again. And Kenobi felled him, three strokes later, and the demon didn’t mind breaking for the last time as much as he thought he would.

He lost. So quickly.

He hadn’t been too consumed to win, in the last seconds of it all. Hatred never did anything but enhance him. He hadn’t been too consumed. He’d been too tired. And maybe he’d realized, before the final stroke, that the kill would never have ended the slavery. The hunt never stopped, his black hole never waned. His tragedy wasn’t planted on Naboo between a battle of fates or down the shaft. He could never have ended what he was really haunting--he’d tried, once, and he’d lost there, too. The slave was oh, so tired, and the old man who’d struck him was still patient, even with his demon in his arms.

_I hated you so much._ Kenobi watched the rolling yellow eyes. _I promise you, I did. Not anymore. I didn’t kill you for me._

Maul didn’t go in peace, but he tasted a drop of it on the way out. _Maybe the boy really will pull through,_ was his last thought. Then, they could all go in peace. His bloodied lids fluttered. Obi Wan closed them, and the twins hovered brightly nearby.

_He’d been waiting for that,_ said one.  
_Good man,_ said the other, but not to Maul.


End file.
